You're Cute, How Rude
by Kym Dee
Summary: The day Derek finally takes notice of Stiles is the day he realizes he's completely and utterly doomed. It's not that he hasn't seen the boy before or even spoken to him. They've had classes together since they were in elementary school. But today it's as though Derek has really seen him for the first time. *Rated m for future chapters* High School AU
1. Chapter 1

The day Derek finally takes notice of Stiles is the day he realizes he's completely and utterly doomed.

It's not that he hasn't seen the boy before or even spoken to him. They've had classes together since they were in elementary school. But today it's as though Derek has really seen him for the first time.

Seated in History class.

He knew he hated History for a reason.

He was running late from lunch, he normally prided himself on being at least five minutes early for class so he could grab his seat near the front. He wasn't a loser like his sister Laura claimed; he just liked doing well in school. Getting good marks made him feel proud of himself.

But today, after arriving just on time after getting trapped talking to some Blonde girl who kept flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes at him while asking him for help with her homework (maybe she had a nervous tick?), he had to sit near the back.

Other then being able to see better from the front, he avoided the back because that's where the louder kids sat. Speaking of, he was now stuck directly behind Scott and Stiles.

Scott was nice enough, they were both on the Lacrosse team together, but his friend Stiles was just plain annoying.

He rambled, was sarcastic and sassed the teachers. Even now he was chewing disgustingly on his pen while he drummed his fingers loudly against his desk. I mean look at him. Full lips wrapped around that pen like they were made for it, and his pink tongue darting out to wet those sinful lips every few minutes, how annoying. Wait, what?

Since when did he think about Stiles' lips like that? Or his moles, has he always had so many? The way they dot his skin and trail down under the collar of his plaid button down shirt just begging to be followed. How rude.

"Derek?"

Derek jolted out of his musings at the sound of his name being called by the teacher. "I'm Sorry Sir, Could you repeat that please?"

The teacher gave him a disgruntled look of disappointment.

"As I was Saying…" The Teacher spoke starring at Derek with an unfriendly glare. "I will be pairing all of you up into groups of two." Half of the class made sounds of excitement while the other half made sounds of protest.

"Before you get ahead of your self, I will be choosing the teams." The class sounded out a unanimous chorus of displeasure which seamed to please the teacher. (Honestly, some people shouldn't be in this profession.)

"Derek, You'll be paired with Stiles. Good luck."

Derek zoned out for the rest of the pairings as Stiles turned towards his desk to give him an acknowledging salute.

Derek Gulped. Well this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek let out a quiet sigh of relief when the Teacher didn't leave enough time at the end of class for the groups to pair off and discuss the project.

As the bell rang he elegantly shoved his things into his bag as he tried to sneak out of the room.

His sense of victory was short lived however as halfway down the hall he heard his name being called from behind him. He reluctantly stopped cold in his tracks as he turned towards the sound.

"Wow, you're fast dude." Stiles huffed slightly out of breath clutching his chest dramatically.

"Don't call me dude." Derek spoke, schooling his nerves with a look of disinterest as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

Stiles didn't seemed phased in the slightest by Derek's grumpy mannerisms as he simply smiled warmly at the dark haired boy.

"Anyway" Stiles spoke drumming his fingers distractingly against his jeans. "Seeing as we're going to be paired up, I figured we should exchange numbers."

Stiles reached his hand out expectantly beckoning Derek to hand over his phone. After a brief hesitation of 'oh my god I'm about to get Stiles' phone number' screaming embarrassingly through his mind, Derek obliged the boy.

Within minutes numbers had been exchanged and Stiles had waved goodbye and bounced happily down the hall towards his next class.

Derek didn't even realize that he had been lost starring in appreciation at Stiles' retreating form (since when was his ass that amazing? What the hell?), until Laura playfully nudged him with her shoulder as she passed by.

She gave him a knowing smirk as he glared at her and turned to walk in the same direction as her towards his next class.

When the final bell of the day rung, Derek felt incredibly relieved to leave that dreadful place and head home.

That's until he made it to the car only to find Laura leaning against the door looking way too pleased.

With a groan he walked towards the passenger seat and wordlessly entered the car. They sat in silence with the keys in the ignition until Derek dared to look at her.

"What?" He spat out, though he was more annoyed with her smug expression then angry.

"Oh don't give me that Der. I saw you undressing Poor helpless Stilinski with your eyes in the hall."

Derek threw his head back and felt it bounce against the head rest as he covered his face with his hands and grumbled.

"And was that a number exchange I saw? About time you manned up and asked him out."

Derek felt confused by her words.

"What? No. Well yes. I mean, I got his number, but we are paired up for a history project. I didn't ask him out. What do you mean about time? I didn't even realize until today that I…"

Derek felt his cheeks heat up at his own words as he closed his mouth to stop himself from making it worse.

Laura patted his shoulder condescendingly. "What ever helps you sleep at night."

Knowing there was no use in arguing with Laura when she's decided that she's right, he just huffed and turned towards the window.

It wasn't until after dinner and homework and family time that Derek finally found himself alone in his room with his thoughts.

Derek couldn't figure out what exactly bothered him so much about being attracted to Stiles. He had realized when he was fresh into high school that he liked both men and women, and his parents have been very supportive of that. So that couldn't be the problem.

And what could Laura have possibly meant when she said 'about time', how it was that she was able to figure out his crush before he had.

That's what it was right? A crush?

He tried to remember different girls and guys that he had noticed in the past and as much as some of the emotions and feelings were similar, somehow with Stiles it felt…different. It felt like more.

His mind drifted back to class as he tried his best to remember in detail what he had seen before him.

Dark tussled hair, long enough to hold on to, with strands that seemed so silky, his fingers ached to feel.

Long gorgeous thick lashes framing whiskey colored eyes that sparkled, the crinkles that formed at the corner of those eyes as he laughed at his own jokes.

Pale smooth skin dotted with moles that begged to be traced and followed with fingers and lips.

Full mesmerizing lips that looked like they were made to do unspeakable things.

Derek shivered at the memories as he felt his traitorous cock twitch in interest.

Realizing that he was far too weak to withstand such a temptation, Derek leaned back into his bed and made himself comfortable.

He lifted his shirt off and tossed it forgotten on to the floor.

In no rush, he brought his hand up to his chest to caress the smooth hairless skin. He traced gently over his pecks and around his abs.

He bit his lip to silence a moan as his fingers passed over his sensitive nipples, he reeled in the feeling of them hardening beneath his palms. He pinched them hard enough to feel the jolt of pleasure and pain that shot through his body at the sensation.

He continued lower on his chest, running his fingers over the coarse path of hair that led into his boxer briefs. Using his nails, he scratched along the skin of his lower stomach, running a path along the edge of his waist band.

His cock was now tenting the fabric in earnest interest as it begged to be touched, throbbing almost painfully within its confinement. He couldn't help but imagine Stiles' long fingers as he pushed the remaining fabric out the way.

His nails scratched through the trimmed short hair at the base of his shaft as he teased himself, trying not to touch until every ounce of control was lost.

He could vividly imagine Stiles between his legs, kneeling on the bed, his beautiful eyes gleaming with mischief as he touched Derek everywhere but the spot he wanted most.

He would stroke and worship every inch of Derek's skin until he couldn't stand it anymore, until he begged for release.

He spread his legs as he cupped his balls gently, rolling them in his hand, whimpering at the feeling. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he sucked on his finger to wet it before lowering it deeper between his legs to circle his sensitive hole.

His body yearned for it to be Stiles Touching him with his sinfully long fingers.

He felt desperate for it as he finally allowed his other hand to grip his cock tightly, stroking the heated flesh. A desperate moan escaped his lips at the feeling and he couldn't help but wonder how much better it would feel if it wasn't his own hand.

With his hips thrusting up off of the mattress into his tight grip and Stiles name on his lips, he felt his release explode from his body as his finger finally pushed through the tight rim of his sensitive opening.

Cum covered his hand and dripped on to his chest as he lifted his fingers to his lips to taste his flavor.

His eyes closed in satisfaction and relief as he felt completely relaxed and content for the first time that day since before history class.

He was pulled from his blissful state as he heard his phone vibrating against the wood of his night stand. Grabbing a few tissues to clean himself off, he tossed them away and reached for his phone.

From: Stiles

Hey! Its Stiles just making sure the number works

From Derek:

Yes it works

From: Stiles

Cool cool c u at School tomorrow sweet dreams ;)

From Derek

Night

Derek sighed as he put the phone back onto his night stand.

Its official, Stiles was going to be the end of him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Derek's alarm rudely woke him the following morning, it felt as though he had hardly slept at all.

He groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Normally Derek was a morning person; he would wake up early and run before school, giving himself loads of time for both showering and a full breakfast.

Today however, was the first time without good reason that Derek felt like forgoing the run and going back to sleep.

Reluctantly he pushed the covers away and urged his body to leave the warm comforts of his cozy bed. Grabbing his sweats, he left the house and headed towards out for his morning run. As unenthusiastic as he felt, a good run always improved his day.

It wasn't until he was standing under the warm spray of water in his after run shower that his mind was clear enough to wonder. The memories of the previous day, that he had been trying to repress, slammed into his mind like a punch to the gut.

Fuck.

Not only would he have to see Stiles today, but he would be reminded every second of the fantasy in which he allowed himself to indulge.

Maybe He was feeling sick today.

Derek glared at his sister from the passenger seat of the car as she drove them in direction of the school.

"Sorry Der. Down side to having a mother that is also a Doctor, can't really play the sick card to stay home and avoid your new boyfriend." A smirk played across Laura's lips as she reveled in her brother's misery.

"He's not my boyfriend." Was all Derek could muster in retaliation as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not with that attitude baby brother." Laura teased nudging him playfully on the arm.

Derek rolled his eyes and turned towards the window. Maybe he could tuck and roll out of the car?

Derek felt both relieved and upset that they were already pulling into the school parking lot.

Between being teased by Laura and having to face Stiles, he would pick Stiles. At least he would get to stare at those beautiful hands and that sinful mouth while wishing the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

Laura rubbed his shoulder encouragingly and wished him well as they separated towards their respective lockers. She might live to pick on him. But he wouldn't know what to do without her.

Derek was just thanking the gods that he had so far avoided Stiles when the boy came out of no where and sat down beside him.

Derek cursed himself for jinxing it.

He had even decided to eat lunch outside that day just encase, choosing a far located picnic table and bringing a large book to hide behind.

Erica and Boyd were out on a 'lunch date' today leaving him to fend for himself. He took note to get back at them later for that.

"Hey dude!" Stiles greeted cheerfully.

Derek tried not to glare at the gorgeous intruder as memories from the night before flooded his teenage brain. He felt his body instantly become interested as he cheeks flushed and his heart thumped a little bit harder.

He opted instead to turn the page on his book and continue reading. Or at least continuing to appear as though he was reading.

God knows he couldn't get through a single line with the boy sitting directly beside him. He smelled like curly fries, which was strangely appealing and was looking intently at him.

From the corner of his eye, Derek saw Stiles' smile falter for a fraction of a second before a look of resolve formed on his handsome features and he spoke again.

"What's that you're reading?"

Deciding to disregard his question, Derek sighed in his best attempt at frustration, closed the book and turned towards Stiles.

"Can I help you with something?" Derek asked as his eyes locked with Stiles'.

He instantly realized his mistake as he felt butterflies erupt within his stomach at the sheer captivating beauty of Stiles' whiskey coloured eyes. Derek could get lost in those eyes. He _wanted_ to get lost in those eyes.

Clearing his throat, Derek looked away; he played with the cover of his book as he waited for Stiles to speak.

"Ok, first off, I know that you aren't really a 'People person'" Derek could practically hear the quotations in his voice as Stiles continued to speak.

"But if we're going to be working on a history project together, then you're going to have to suck it up, at least until we're done, then you can go back to whatever cave you crawl out of every day and ignore me like normal."

The words sounded harsh coming from Stiles and they stung Derek more then he had expected.

He was used to having on a few friends, Erica, Boyd and Laura. But he didn't really think that someone like Stiles would even take notice, let alone sound offended by it.

When Derek calmed his raging internal thoughts, he forced himself to glance at Stiles once again. The boy looked on expectantly and Derek did everything not to grab the boy and never let him go.

He suddenly hated that Stiles felt that way towards him. And he had never really cared what any one had thought before.

Derek felt his throat constrict as he searched his brain for anything to say in response, all he could do was nod.

Stiles seemed to except it as he stood up from the bench, smiled and left.

All Derek could do was stare at Stiles retreating form as the bell rang loudly through the courtyard.

Time for History class.

Great.


End file.
